maxmafloorfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Discordia
Plot Princess Celestia has warned Twilight and the others to stay out of the Hedge Maze. But they don't listen. Discord has a twin sister. Will they be dead? It started in Ancient times, when Discord and his twin sister Chaos were worshipped. At that time, they were believed as the heroes of the world. Discord and Chaos were so arrogant, they left their hometown, Disharmony, to rule Equestria. In Equestria, they wrecked up the world for everyone. They had been the most feared creature there. Chaos had told Discord to secure the perimeter, so no one would stop them. Then Celestia and Luna came with the Elements of Harmony, and they turned Discord to stone. When they got up to Chaos, the two sisters forced her to leave, before they do the same to her. Chaos left Equestria, swearing revenge. When she had heard of Discord rising again, she had come to see. But when she was halfway there, her minion had told her the story of Twilight and her friends. She had also heard the story of him going to Tartarus, which made her mad. When she had told her friends, the changelings, they had come to take over Equestria. Chaos heard of the Cadence and Shining Armor accident, she was really angry. Enraged, she went to Tartarus. She sent Cerberus away to Equestria, to distract him. She woke up Discord and the changelings, and helped them escape Tartarus. Meanwhile in Equestria, Twilight and the Gang are preparing for the arrival of Discord and Chaos. They have been training ever since. Areas Ponyville Lv.1 This is where the training and preparation begins. The start, where you must learn all about Discord and Chaos. Also where you must take in moves, abilities, allies and a lot more than just that. Canterlot Lv.8 The first Invasion attempt is right in Canterlot. Discord and Chaos decide to bring Lv.5-11 enemies to this invasion. This is where you take training under masters, who will only teach you moves that are available to you. Hoofington Lv.14 The place where Trixie was born. By the way, Trixie has her first battle with you here. Who would blame her for being angry at you last time you met? Manehattan Lv.21 The second Invasion, people! With Level 17-25 enemies here, you'll be rocked! And right after, your favorite is back! Trixie wants revenge for beating her the first time. Fillydelphia Lv.29 The Great and Powerful Trixie is not here, but why? The Pegasi are here to help you in this one. Cloudsdale Lv.32 Changelings can't fly, right? Then why is that one in Cloudsdale? The third invasion! Too bad Trixie is here to miss it. It would have been a fine match here. Whitetail Woods Lv.37 Trixie has been training! She really is intense in this battle! But why would she miss Fillydelphia? Is there something secret? Froggy Bottom Bog Lv.49 There's something equally wrong about this place... something Twilight can't remember. Fluttershy won't say. Everfree Forest Lv.56 The changelings like to avoid the Everfree forest... The Cockatrice is still lying somwhere around here... Ghastly Gorge Lv. 65 It seems ridicolously quiet in here... Changelings! This is one of the major Changelings camp! Dodge Junction Lv.69 The fourth invasion happens to be here. Also, Trixie has been plotting away here... but what is Trixie up to...? Appleloosa Lv.71 One of the important camps of Discord and Chaos' minions. Also where Trixie has been brave enough to enter. Who's side is Trixie really on?